Los Sobrevivientes Del Exterior
by nemuru3003
Summary: Luego de 20 años de estar lejos, fuera de la murallas,de conocer como en el exterior, luego de esa supuesta misión fallida de urbanización externa, vuelven con todos lo que una ves se fueron y mas, pero ahora sabiendo lo que ocurrió 5 años antes. la generación actual luchara para profin obtener su libertad. - SE NECESITAN OCS- ErenxOc y muchas mas parejas con Oc.- entren y lean


_**Hola a todos...**_

_**Bueno como verán, daré comienzo a mi primera historia de esta seria que me encanta tanto. Me costó el decidirme si la subía o no, pero aquí esta.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado... y pongan atención en la parte de abajo... después de Fic**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen... solo los Oc... y creo que son hartos **__** XD**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

-cuartel general del escuadrón de reconocimiento – año 830 – muralla de Sina.

-esas son las expectativas de esta misión – dijo finalizando la idea el general de esos años – para esto también hemos elegido algunas familias y personas dentro de nuestro escuadrón para que vayan... a cargo de esta misión estará la teniente Liniet... eso es todo... dentro de poco se les darán la información los elegidos, mientras tanto preparasen los que ya he nombrado al principio y si conocen a alguien avisenles... eso es todo. - finalizo

-SI SEÑOR! – respondieron los presentes

YA FUERA DE LA SALA

-es increíble que haya sido elegida... – hablo con emoción la joven teniente de 24 años de edad, con cabello negro hasta los hombros con ojos verdes y una cicatriz bajo los ojos izquierda.

-¿por qué tan emocionada, Liniet? – pregunto al parecer un compañero de cabello rubio y los ojos azules

-por que saldré de estas murallas... veré lo que hay fuera de esta jaula – le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿y tu familia? – pregunto

-tendrán que aceptarlo, por algo me uní ha este escuadrón... ¿no? – Sonrió – tanto tú como yo queremos lo mismo

-es cierto... liberarnos de los titanes – miro al frente serio

-ahora que lo pienso...ya no tendrán competencia alguna – le alego la joven

-puede que llegue alguien parecido a ti en ese aspecto – rio

-ya lo veremos – suspiro – bueno... ya tengo que irme – se despidió – nos vemos Erwin

YA EN SU HOGAR

-NOTICIA! – dijo feliz entrando a su casa

-¿por qué ten contenta Liniet? – pregunto una señora de edad de cabellos plomos tomados en una moño simple

-por lo menos más de lo normal – rio su padre sentado en un silla mientras leía un libro, también con el cabello plomo y corto.

-así soy yo – sonrió lo mas que pudo

-¿que noticia traes, hermana? – dijo un niño de unos 14 años de edad, cabellos negro y los ojos verde olivo. Los dos adultos venían siendo sus abuelos de parte materna, quienes se hicieron cargo una vez que sus padres fallecieron, aunque ellos los llamaban papa y mama.

-me eligieron para ir a una misión fuera de las murallas – dijo alegre

-¿como a las que vas siempre? – pregunto su madre con algo de preocupación

-no... Es una misión de urbanización externa – hablo un poco más seria

-¿que? – Dijo su hermano sorprendido – eso quiere decir que te irás por mucho

-si... saldré de estas murallas... muchas personas irán, familias enteras – explico a todos

-pero... eso también significa que quizás... tu... no – decía su padre haciéndose una idea de lo ocurría fuera de las murallas

-lo se... es un riesgo... pero por el bien de la humanidad – explico nuevamente

-entonces saldrás de aquí – se escucho a su hermano – yo voy contigo – dijo con decisión

-eso sí que no... Ninguno de ustedes fue elegido para ir – dijo Liniet con un tono mal alto

-¿conocemos a alguien que ira? – pregunto su padre

-si... la familia de Ella (1) – miro a su hermano – la familia de tu amiga salió elegida

-ósea que me voy a quedar solo – dijo con un tono molesto el menor

-pero papa y mama se quedaran contigo – dijo Liniet – además te prometo algo...

-¿que cosa? – pregunto curioso

-te prometo que cuando vuelva y conozca el exterior... iremos los dos solos y te lo enseñare... cada cosa que vea – le dijo con ternura a su pequeño hermano

-está bien – suspiro – es una promesa.

Pasaron los días y pronto llego la misión de urbanización externa a la cual fue asignada Liniet. En el lugar se encontraban ya todas las familias y el escudaron que irían con ellos.

-teniente – la llamo uno de los tantos compañeros que tenía en el escudaron

-¿que sucede? – pregunto acercándose

-quería presentarle a alguien – respondió y detrás de el salió un hombre de unos 26 años de edad, con el cabello raramente blanco y un poco largo ya que lo llevaba atado en una coleta corta, además de tener los ojos de color vino.

-mucho gusto en conocerla, teniente Liniet – estrecho su mano – yo me hare cargo de los dispositivo de movimiento tridimensional mientras dure la misión... mi nombre es Kalil Kaynilatuy

-un gusto... espero que se de gra ayuda para el futuro – sonrió

-igualmente teniente – respondió

-solo Liniet... si no fuera mucha molestia – le pidió calada

-como diga Liniet – sonrió Kalil

NO MUY LEJOS

-¿no tienes medo? – pregunto el hermano menor de Liniet

-no... Además, tu hermana viene con nosotros... no tengo miedo con ella aquí – dijo una chica de su edad

-ya los están llamando – dijo mientras mirada que a señal de salida, una campana, comenzaba a sonar – cuídate – le pidió

-claro... volveremos a vernos – sonrió la niña y se fue

Cuando ya todas las familias y el escudaron estaba formado para salir, se dio la ultima instrucción y las puertas que los separaban del exterior comenzaron a abrirse.

- hermana

-ya me voy – le dijo mientras veía como sus padres se acercaban – cuídense – les pidió y sonrió

-tu también hija – le dijo su madre

-ten mucho cuidado afuera – hablo su padre

-claro... y tu... cuida de los dos – le dijo a su hermano

-si... lo hare – sonrió como pocas veces lo hace

-entonces... adiós – se despidió y comenzaron a avanzar

Cuando la puerta estaba a una altura lo suficiente para salir, comenzaron con la misión. La formación que llevaban era que los aldeanos con, alrededor de unos 35 iban en medio del escudaron. Esos constaban de unos 7 niños, 2 medios, 1 mecánico que era Kalil y los demás agricultores y demás. Alrededor de ellos iba el escudaron, en total otras 40 personas.

-AVANCEN Y NO ROMPAN LA FORMACION – dijo Liniet dirigiendo a todos

El rastro de ellos se perdió una vez que entraron al bosque frente y unos cuantos kilómetros del muro María. Desde ese momento era cosa de sobrevivir...

Los días pasaban y constantemente mantenían comunicación a través de unas aves que enviaban desde el cuartel general hasta el grupo en la misión, hasta...

-señor... ya llevamos tres días sin recibir noticias – dijo un cabo del escuadrón al general

-solo un día mas... Liniet enviara algo – dijo seguro de la teniente

-señor – interrumpió otro soldado

-¿que sucede? – pregunto el general

-hay noticas – contesto

-que esperas... dime – exigió

-no es ninguna escritura... es un parche –contesto con dificultad

-bien... informen de inmediato la situación – ordeno derrotado

No muy lejos de las casa que se encontraban en los barrios bajo la muralla de Sina, se encontraba un joven de 14 años caminando de vuelta a su casa, cuando comenzaron a susurrar a su alrededor.

-así que es – dijo una mujer

-pobrecito... ¿crees que ya sepa? – dijo otra a su lado

-esto fue un error – hablo un hombre

-enviar tanta gente

-¿de que están hablando? – se pregunto el joven. Mientras más se acercaba a su casa los murmullos aumentaban, hasta que a llegar a su hogar vio como una gran cantidad de soldados del escuadrón de reconocimiento se encontraban fuera de esta.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y entro con un poco de dificultad ya que al principio no querían dejarlo entrar a su hogar hasta que otro comprobó quien era. Al entrar vio más soldados en la modesta sala de estar y luego diviso a su padre. Su papa apoyando sus manos en los hombro de su madre y está sentada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba algo.

-¿que... que está pasando mama? – pregunto nervioso.

Su madre levanto el rostro dejando ver lo que ella estaba abrazando. Era el uniforme de entrenamiento de su hermana además de algunas cosas de ella que estaban en la mesa. No tardo en acomodar las cosas y saber lo que sucedía.

Su respiración de agito y comenzó a sudar – no... eso... eso no pudo...no puede ser – decía mientras comenzaba a retroceder con los ojos mas abiertos de lo que podía son aun creer lo que pasaba – ella dijo... que volvería – quedo de apoyado en la pared.

El general ahí presente se le acerco y extendio su mano, dejando ver el parche con las alas de la libertad que pertenecía a su hermana.

-ella fue una gran soldado... de verdad lo lamento – le dijo mientras le entregaba el parche.

-ella no – dijo tomándolo –no... NO, LINIET NO – finalizo con un grito y salió corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

-espera – lo llamaba su padre – ESPERA AHI... LEVI !

ALGUN SITIO LEJOS DE LA MURALLA – AÑO 847

– 16 AÑOS DESPUES –

En unos árboles, se encantaban jugando un trió de hermanos, o por lo menos dos de ellos.

-seguro que vino por aquí – dijo el mayor de 16 años de edad, de cabello blanco y los ojos verde, un tanto moreno y vestido con ropa delgada, una polera manga larga de color celeste y unos pantalones plomos, pero con un extraño instrumento en su cintura.

-te digo que vino por aquí y no me creer – hablo algo molesto un niño que se encontraba en la espalda del mayor. Este tenía unos 7 años de cabello negro y ojos color vino. Vestido de la mismo manera pero su polera era de color blanco.

-está bien... te creo... no te pongas así Ren – rio el mayor

-tu eres el desconfiado... si te digo que Kalari vino por aquí, mejor hazme caso Neón – lo reto el menor.

-y tenias razón – suspiro

-ahí esta... Kalari! – dijo el meno llamando a su hermana

Los dos varones se encantaban en la rama de un árbol a unos 25 metros de altura, mientras que ella estaba en otra a unos 13 metros. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que esta se encontraba cantando. Una vez termino la volvieron a llamar.

-KALARI! – la llamo el menor

-ahí están... ¿vinieron por mi? – les pregunto con una sonrisa la joven de 12 años. Su cabello era blanco hasta un poco mas allá de los hombros con una mecha de color negro que enmarcaba su rostro por el lado derecho, ojos de color vino, vestida con ropas parecidas a la de sus hermanos pero un polera de color verde.

-claro... con lo despistada que llegas a ser – se burlo Neón

-solo un poco... no exageres – respondió algo molesta mientras los dos mayores se reían.

Neón vio a su hermano y este no decía nada, miraba hacia atrás de su hermana y el enfoco su vista para ver que era quedando de la misma manera.

-Kalari... ven aquí – le dijo nervioso

-¿que les pasa ahora? – Pregunto extrañada - ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-solo ven hermana – le dijo Ren

-que hay detrás mío – dijo fijándose que sus hermanos miraban detrás de ello. Poco a poco se giro y su sorpresa no era la mejor de todas – ti...titanes – dijo nerviosa

-KALARI SALE DE AHI – grito su hermano

-no... no tengo aquí en dispositivo axial – dijo con miedo

-ca...ca...nt...a – escucho la joven un segundo antes de que fuera tomada de la cintura por su hermano mayor y la saco del lugar.

-¿estas bien Kalari? – pregunto Neón una vez que estaban con Ren a su lado

-si... estoy bi...NEON...TU ROSTRO – le dijo alarmada

Al momento de sacarla del lugar no pudo salvarse de recibir un pequeño rasguño que hirió su rostro, debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-HAY QUE IR A CASA – dijo el menor

-si... ¿Neón... puedes usarlo? – le pregunto Kalari

-si... no te preocupes – le dijo y los tres salieron del lugar.

Llegaron a un sitio rodeado de un solo muro, casi un castillo, que los años se volvió una pequeña ciudad muy bien resguardada, ya que estaba rodeada de unos árboles y divisarla era algo complicada, además de que sus muros eran tan altos como los de las murallas de María, Rose y Sina. Con la diferencia de su entorno. Los arboles a su alrededor eran tan altos como ellas.

-MAMA... AYUDA MAMA – grito el pequeño Ren llamando la atención de todos los residentes del lugar

-¿que pasa Ren? – le dijo su madre. Una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años de cabellos negros algo largo y ojos verde

-Neón...Neón esta herido – le dijo casado por correr

-¿que?... ¿como? – pregunto preocupada

-no es para tanto mama... es solo un rasguño – dijo el herido riendo junto a su hermana

-fue mi culpa... lo siento – dijo Kalari

-está bien... entremos hay que curarte – le dijo tomado a su hijo y entrándolo al castillo – Señor Abel – llamo a uno de los tantos residentes – me ayuda – pidió

-claro... no te preocupes Liniet – contesto el hombre

Las heridas no eran grandes y solo dejarían una cicatriz. Le explicaron a su mama que fue lo que sucedió y poco después llego el papa de ellos, al que también le explicaron.

-no creí que podían llegar tan lejos – hablo su padre. Un hombre de cabello blanco y unos 43 años

-¿que crees que pudo pasar Kalil? – pregunto la mujer

-no lo se... solo hay que estar listos por si algo pasa – hablo y finalizo el tema.

Ya en la noche y hora de dormir, los hermanos mayores quedaron de hablar un rato como lo hacían cada noche.

-nunca más me descuido tanto... lo siento Neón – decía una y otra vez Kalari

- ya deja de hace eso... ahora ¿algo no contaste?... dime – la enfrento

-yo dije todo – se defendió

-soy tu hermano mayor... te conozco... ¿que ocurrió? – pregunto nuevamente

-es que... unos segundo antes de que me sacaras de ahí... yo... escuche... que un titan hablo – le dijo seria

-¿hablo? – dijo sorprendido

-eso es imposible... ellos no hablan – dijo el menor de los hermanos de sorpresa

-¿tu no debieras estar dormido? – preguntaron los dos mayores

-es que no podía – respondió Ren mientras se movía de lado a lado – hay que decírselo a mama

-no... Dejémoslo entre nosotros... que Nadia mas sepa – pidió Kalari

-claro... entre nosotros y las otras dos locas – rio Neón

-no les digas locas... son mis amigas – las defendió la chica

- por lo mismo... una futura mecánica, una obsesionada por los libros de toda clase, y tú que eres una guerrera innata... la mejor combinación – explico

-y nosotros también contamos... o sea... tu también eres un guerrero innato y yo...yo... – dijo pensando -... ¿que soy yo en el tema?

-nuestro hermano menor – rio la chica

-un pequeño salvaje que salta más que todos – rio Neón

Resulta que la misión de urbanización con no había sido un fracaso, quizás en un principio si, por lo menos en el momento en que Liniet envió el mensaje lo era. Aun así siguieron luchando hasta que dieron con ese castillo. Un poco viejo, pero lo suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo. Como era lógico algunas vidas se perdieron, de los 75 solo pudieron entrar 63, los demás murieron en el intento.

Lograron sobrevivir y hacer un espacio habitable dentro de ese lugar. Los soldados y las familias comenzaron a acercarse y a convivir como uno solo. Sin poder cambiar la orden que envió anteriormente, Liniet decidió seguir viviendo para volver algún día. Pasaron los años y la cantidad de habitantes comenzó a aumentar poco a poco, como también el florecer del amor entre Liniet y Kalil. Quienes durante el periodo se hicieron cercanos hasta el enamorarse. De esa relación salieron los ter hermanos: Neón, Kalari y Ren.

Un día en que un grupo iban a cazar al bosque, se encontraron con algo extraño. Dos niños pequeños de unos 6 años un niño y una niña, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel. Estos estaban rondando cerca del lugar. No dudaron en entrarlos a su "hogar" y los atendieron.

Kalari decidió visitarlos y apenas ella se acerco a la niña sonriéndoles. La niña apenas la vio comenzó a mover la boca intentado decir algo. Al fijarse en el niño, vio que este estaba de la misma manera. Hasta que logro escucharlos.

-can...canta – le pidieron

Apenas escucho la petición, salió del lugar algo asustada buscando a Neón. Le explico y este sin creer, lo fue a ver con sus propios ojos.

-ustedes... ¿son titanes? – pregunto Neón

-no...No lo sé – dijo a niña

-no lo... recuerdo – dijo el niño

-¿de dónde vienen? – pregunto Kalari

-no lo sé – dijo el niño

-¿como saben hablar? – pregunto nuevamente Neón

-can...canto – dijo la niña

-yo los atraje – dijo Kalari

-no lo creo... ¿siempre cantas en el mismo lugar?

- si... pero nunca los vi a ellos dos

-¿creer que en verdad sean titanes?

-no lo se... pero... dijo lo mismo que esa vez

-espera aquí... voy y vuelvo

-está bien

Neón se demoro un poco en volver. Había ido a pregúntale a su mama si sería posible que ellos cuidaran a los niños, a lo que ella les contesto que sí.

-bien...se quedaran con nosotros... en ese periodo comprobaremos si lo son o no – le conto serio

-¿y si lo fueran?

-ahí veremos qué hacer

El tiempo paso y los niños comenzaron a recordar. Resulta que si eran los titanes que esa vez asustaron a los hermanos, y por el deseo de escuchar el canto de Kalari lograron transformarse en humanos. Decidieron confiar en ellos y una vez que todos en el lugar confiaran en ellos, rebelarían quienes eran.

Después de medio años lo dieron. Las primeras reacciones eran de miedo, después de todo ellos pasaron por el temor de tener un titan frente a frente, pero los niños no mostraron ninguna expresión de agresividad, si no que se disculparon por haber mentido y por que quizás ellos habían hecho algo malo anteriormente.

Los dos se volvieron aliados y parte de la gran familia. Sus nombres fueron Kya y Kou. Ayudaban con la caza de animales, agricultura y en todo lo que podían, tanto como titan que como humano.

Todo era tranquilo, hasta que la curiosidad de Liniet por saber cómo estaban las cosas dentro de la muralla le gano. Pido a Kya que la llevara lo más cerca de la muralla María, por lo menos para ver que podía divisar. Lo que encontró fue solo un sitio lleno de titanes y la muralla destruida.

Volvió al castillo con la noticia y todos tomaron una decisión... volverían a las murallas.

* * *

_**Ahora como se hubieran hadado cuenta... ahí algunos personajes que no nombre como:**_

_**Ella (1), la mecánica y la obsesionada de los libros**_

_**Ellas tres son personajes que pediré. Para la primera la pareja...será Levi. Y la edad debe rondar los 30 y tantos años o ahí vean cual prefieren. Las otras dos con amigas de Kalari y sus parejas variaran depende su elección. También si quieren puedan aportar con algún otro personaje con la pareja a elección. Si les interesara Neón... también cuenta.**_

_**Necesito:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Especialidad:**_

_**Gustos y disgustos:**_

_**Pareja: (menos Eren)**_

_**Extras: (como un talento, secreto o algo por el estilo)**_

_**Después de tener lo datos hare una elección final. ... si a alguien le interesa claro.**_

_**Gracia por leer**_

_**MATTA NE!**_


End file.
